


The Ghosts are the Easy Bit

by ladygray99



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Break Up, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't take long before the ghosts became the easy part of Winston's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghosts are the Easy Bit

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Ghostbuster fic so please be kind.

Winston joined the Ghostbusters because he needed a job and at a time when the entire city of New York needed a job it seemed like a good deal. His father hadn't been happy, but then his father wasn't happy about a lot of his choices. Talking to the other guys he was pretty sure that's just what fathers did.

Some part of him was always a little surprised at how quickly he got used to the work. First time he'd seen a class 3 spook come through a wall he'd almost pissed himself. Now he could take on demigods then go out for Chinese.

Winston was sitting at an empty table. He'd begged the night off, made a reservation at a place that had real cloth napkins and started quietly looking at apartment listings close to the firehouse, but not too close. The waiter brought over a note. His heart sank before he even looked at it. He'd gotten enough of them since becoming a Ghostbuster. He flipped it open.

The note was short and to the point. She loved him. She hoped they could always be friends. She thought he was so brave and such a hero for doing what he did. Winston crumpled the note at that point and dropped it into the water glass.

Going after spooks each day was probably the least brave thing he did. He did that with a proton pack and three other guys. Seeing a stunning woman in a yellow dress standing outside a fancy hotel and actually going up to her while still dripping green goo had taken more balls than he ever believed he had. The guys had teased him, said she was out of his league. Looks like they were right in the end.

He watched the note expand as it absorbed the water.

Winston checked his watch. He still had plenty of time to get back to the fire house, suit up, and help the guys flush out a class 5 in midtown that only appeared at midnight. Then maybe they could go out for Chinese.


End file.
